Surprise ! traduction
by JaneDeBoy
Summary: Le publicitaire et mari affectueux,Edward Masen, rentre a la maison apres le boulot et constate que sa femme a une GRANDE surprise pour lui. One shot !


**_Surprise!_**

_Voila ma deuxieme traduction, qui celle ci contient bien sur du lemon. J'espere l'avoir bien traduit et que ca vous plaira._

_L'histoire appartient à Night Owl 93 , qui à accepté que je vous la traduise._

_******_

Ca avait été une longue journée au travail, mais ca le valait certainement. J'en parlerais surement à Bella ce soir.

J'ai garée ma voiture, Volvo grise, dans l'allée et me suis lissé mes cheveux cuivré dans le rétroviseur avant de m'approcher du porche d'entrée. Après avoir passé la porte , j'ai accroché mon manteau sur le support. L'odeur de nourriture récemment cuisiné embaumer l'intérieur de la maison.

_Mmmm , ca sent bon._

J'ai marché jusqu'à la salle à manger , où était la table à dîner et ma belle femme qui m'attendait.

Bella portée une robe bleue profonde qui accentuer ses magnifique courbes et qui formé un V entre ses seins parfait , montrant un aperçue de son décolleté. C'était un cadeau de ma sœur Alice ; c'était son travail de faire de telles robes exquises , mais celle ci était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ces cheveux châtains était attachés en hauteur. Autour de son cou était accroché un collier de saphir que je lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire , le saphir étant sa pierre précieuse.

Ses paupières étaient légèrement colorées de bleue clair pour correspondre à sa robe. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rose chaud qui brillées a la lumière du soleil , une occasion bien rare dans cette ville constamment pluvieuse de Forks. Ses joues étaient de leur teinte habituelle rose.

_Tellement belle._

Bella a couru de sa chaise, c'est jetée sur moi, ses bras autour de mon cou .

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois à la maison ! » a-t-elle dit d'une voix aigus .

J'ai frottée ma main de haut en bas de son dos, « Moi aussi .»

J'ai appuyé mon visage dans son cou et ai inhalé son parfum . Mmmm , elle sentait le freesia , mon parfum préféré. Ses cheveux sentaient les bonbons à la fraise. Elle sentait délicieusement bon.

_Si douce_

Elle a pris ma main , m'a mené jusqu'à la table et m'a fait m'assoir dans ma chaise. J'ai roulé mes manches à mes coudes et elle a commencée à frotter mes épaules et a chuchotée à mon oreille « J'ai une surprise pour toi. » J'ai haussé un sourcil « Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te le dirais après le diner , mais pour le moment , mange »

La table ressemblée a quelque chose venant d'un magasine de femme d'intérieur. L'argenterie scintillante disposée a coté des assiettes en porcelaine avec des verres à vin en cristal déjà remplis de champagne sans alcool et un agneau rôtie au centre avec deux bougies de chaque côté. Elles n'éclairaient pas bien sûr , ce serait un peu superflu. J'ai mis un morceau de viande dans ma bouche et , sans le réaliser , j'ai libéré un gémissement. L'agneau était chaud , savoureux et a fondu dans ma bouche. Dieu , Bella pouvait cuisiner !

Elle a souri, « Est-ce que c'est bon ? » J'ai avalé et ai répondu , « Tout simplement parfait. » Je lui ai fais un sourire en coin et ai regarder son visage devenir écarlate tout en mordant sa lèvre. J'aime quand elle fait ca. Même après toutes ces années ensembles , j'ai toujours cet effet sur elle.

Elle a raclée sa gorge, « Alors comment était le travail aujourd'hui ? »

« Fantastique, nous avons réussi à récupérer le compte de Newton des Black. »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. » Ses lèvres pleines rosé se sont tendues dans un sourire excité a travers son visage. J'ai tournée ma tête vers elle , « Tu as eu les nouvelles de qui ? »

« Alice a appelée et me l'a dit cet après-midi. »

J'ai ris intérieurement en secouant ma tête. Je jure à Dieu, Alice doit être voyante ou quelque chose comme ca. Elle a fait des choses comme ca le temps ou j' étais avec elle. Savoir que le téléphone allait sonner avant même qu'il ne le fasse, qui appelle avant même qu'elle ne prenne le téléphone, que quelqu'un meurt ou se blesse avant même que ca arrive, des choses étranges comme ca.

Je travail pour Cullen & Associates Advertising Compagny et Black est notre rival. Carlisle Cullen est mon patron et un ami proche de la famille depuis que j'ai environ 17 ans, ce qui fait que j'ai décidé de travailler pour lui.

Bella et moi avons continués a manger notre repas, ne parlant pratiquement pas.

La plupart des hommes en arracheraient leurs cheveux, mais avec Bella, je pourrais le faire pour le reste de l'éternité que je ne me serais jamais ennuyé.

Chaque fois qu'elle prenait un gorgée de son verre, la lumière du soleil réfractée de son cœur en diamant sur son bracelet à breloques, lançant de minuscules arc-en-ciel à travers la table. Le bracelet de douze carats en or lui-même était un cadeau, et le cœur en diamant avait appartenue à ma mère lorsqu'elle était vivante.

J'ai fini mon assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus rien et ai essuyé mes lèvres avec une serviette. Bella a pris mon assiette et la sienne et les a portés a l'évier. Mes yeux observés son dos pendant qu'elle marchait. La robe était dos-nu et étaient relié par de fin lacets. Sa peau était lisse et blanche, comme du lait frais. J'ai observé lascivement ses fesses se déplaçant de gauche à droite quand elle marchée.

_Si parfaite_

Je me suis levé de ma chaise et me suis glissé derrière elle tandis qu'elle nettoyait à fond une assiette. J'ai mis mes mains autour de sa taille et ai penché mon visage dans le creux de son cou, « C'était un dîner vraiment bon Bella » Lui ai-je chuchoté d'une voix enrouée. J'ai embrassé son cou et son pouls c'est accélérée. Elle c'est lentement retournée , ne s'échappant pas de ma poigne et a enroulée ses bras autour de ma poitrine.

J'ai pris son visage en forme de coupe d'une main, gardant l'autre sur sa taille et j'ai appuyé ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Elle goûter mieux qu'elle ne sentait.

_Tellement douce_

Elle a répondu, lentement d'abord, ensuite avec plus d'urgence. Je l'ai soulevée en haut et l'ai assise sur le comptoir devant moi. Mes mains se sont diriger lentement vers le haut de ses minces mollets et ont légèrement voyagés vers le haut de ses cuisses, la faisant trembler. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. C'était toujours agréable d'observer son corps trembler et trembler de ma main. Sa main est allée derrière ma tête et ses doigts se sont accrochés dans mes cheveux, tirant mon visage de force. Mes doigts ont trouvés l'ourlet de sa culotte en coton que j'ai légèrement tiré et jouer avec, lui causant de nouveaux tremblement et de petites pleurnicheries. Elle devenait si humide. Ses mains ont voyagées en bas de mes fesses et on poussées mon aine contre son sexe chauffé, me causant un gémissement sensuel. Si je n'étais pas dur auparavant, je l'étais certainement maintenant. J'ai commencé a délier les lacets de son dos qui assurer l'union de sa robe mais elle m'a arrêter.

Je me suis retirer pour respirer et ai gémis, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? » Elle m'a donnée un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle a regarder derrière et m'a fait un clin d'œil en indiquant la raison, « Attends ici » Et elle est partie en courant vers la chambre à coucher. Je suis resté debout contre l'évier, mes mains reposant sur le bord. Mon front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Quand elle est revenue, elle portait un déshabillé noir étriqué avec des lacets blanc qui tombés juste au dessus de ses genoux et ses cheveux étaient laissés lâche dans des vagues sombres tombant en cascade en bas de son dos. Le tissu était fin et pratiquement transparent. Ma mâchoire c'est décroché et je suis devenue dur comme la pierre en la voyant.

_Incroyable_

Elle a léchée les bords de ses dents d'une manière séduisante et m'a appelée avec elle dans la chambre à coucher.

Elle était assise au centre du lit, m'attendant. J'ai rapidement enlevé mes chaussures avant de la rejoindre.

J'ai rampé vers elle, lentement et doucement l'embrassant, prolongeant le moment de désir. Bella n'était pas tout à fait aussi patiente que moi, car elle a commencée a défaire les boutons de ma chemise, un à un et me l'a enlevé. Je l'ai jeté, trop préoccupé à l'heure actuelle pour m'en soucier.

J'ai dirigé mes mains en haut de ses jambes, comme je venais de le faire il n'y a pas une minute et ai commencé a joué avec l'ourlet de sa culotte. J'ai doucement caressé son centre chaud du bout de mes doigts par-dessus le tissu. Elle a libérée des gémissement de plaisir contre mes lèvres. J'ai sentis son liquide chaud suintant par-dessus le tissu et ai appuyé, m'y frottant plus durement. Elle a commencée à haleter dans ma bouche donc je me suis détaché pour qu'elle puisse aspirer l'oxygène dont elle avait désespérément besoin. J'ai étendu mon pouce vers le haut et ai commencé légèrement à tirer l'ourlet de sa culotte vers le bas.

En une seconde, elle a jetée sa jambe sur ma hanche et m'a retourné sur le dos, broyant ses lèvres au miennes dans une passion intense. Elle c'est assise sur moi, ses hanches directement posée sur mon érection dur come la pierre et a commencée a lentement se déplacer sur moi.

_Sainte merde !_

Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers mon pantalon ce qui a conduit a mon éveil aux longueurs impossibles. Avant c'était juste dur, maintenant c'en est presque douloureux !

Bella a avidement dirigée ses mains de ma poitrine jusqu'en bas du pantalon. Elle a lentement tirée sur ma ceinture. Elle a tracée du bout du doigt de mon nombril jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon avant de le défaire de ses doigts délicats, me taquinant cruellement comme je lui avais fais. Elle c'est baissée pour que son visage soit au même niveau que mon périnée. Ses yeux m'ont cherchés innocemment en se mordant la lèvre tout en ouvrant ma fermeture éclair. Elle a lentement tiré sur mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement en bas de ma taille, mes cuisses, mes genoux, mes mollets et finalement mes pieds, libérant mon érection trop séré dans mon pantalon. J'ai libéré un gros soupir de soulagement.

Bella a rampée au dessus de moi et a doucement saisi mon érection agrandie de ses mains gracieuses. Elle a mouillée ses lèvres avec sa langue avant de prendre ma longueur dans sa bouche. J'ai libéré un gémissement quand ma tête a frappé le matelas.

_Oh mon dieu !_

Elle était seulement capable d'obtenir au moins trois pouces auparavant. Elle m'a regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Je l'ai regardé et ai incliné la tête dans l'approbation, lui disant qu'elle le faisait merveilleusement bien.

_L'enfer , elle le faisait bien !_

Elle bougeait sa tête de haut en bas , prenant autant qu'elle pouvait, travaillant de sa main ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avec sa parfaite bouche. Sa salive tombée goutte à goutte en bas de ma longueur et l'a utilisée pour travailler ma base tandis qu'elle suçait la tête.

Elle a retirer mon sexe de sa bouche , mais a continuée a le caresser tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour m'embrasser. Je l'ai saisie par les cheveux et ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes, ne me souciant pas d'où ses douces lèvres étaient auparavant.

Je lui ai donné un petit coup sur le dos et l'ai embrassé passionnément. Je lui ai fais de chauds baisés de ses lèvres, le long de son menton, à son oreille et ai chuchoté d'une voix profonde, sexy, enrouée, « C'était fantastique. Je pense que ce serais juste si je te rendais la pareil. »

Je me suis baissais en bas du lit, a ses pieds. J'ai posé mes lèvres en haut de ses mollets, plaçant des baisers léger comme une plume, étendant lentement ses jambes ouvertes. Je suis remonté vers ses cuisses, faisant monter la jupe sur son estomac et plantant des baisers sur chaque partie de sa douce chair, lui causant des pleurnicheries. J'ai penché mon visage vers sa culotte trempé et ai embrassé son centre chaud. Bella a fermement enroulée ses doigts dans mes cheveux et à poussée mon visage près d'elle, gémissant désespérément.

Je lui ai souris de mon sourire en coin et ai accroché mes doigts à l'ourlet de sa culotte trempée. Je l'ai arraché de ses longues, belles jambes et l'ai jetée sur sa robe qui était déposée sur le bureau dans le coin.

Mes mains se sont dirigés du haut de ses jambes, de ses pieds à ses cuisses et les ont étendues , ouverte pour moi encore une fois.

Elle a mis ses mains sur ma nuque et m'a guidée a son entrée. J'ai frottée mon nez sur son clitoris surexcité, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière , les dents serrées pour retenir ses cris perçants. J'ai avancé ma langue et ai lapé son jus chaud. Son dos a fait un arc comme un salut et ses doigts se sont serrés dans mes cheveux. Elle a tremblée et a gémi du charabia qui sembler seulement se concentrer autour de mon nom. J'ai passé le bout de ma langue sur le haut de sa fente et ai poussé sur son clitoris. Ses yeux se sont fermés et elle a criée, « Oh, Edward ! » Cela a fait des miracles pour mon ego.

Ma langue a continué jusqu'à son estomac et a tourbillonné autour de son nombril. J'ai saisi le bas de son déshabiller et l'ai tiré vers le haut, prenant soin de ne pas la quitter de ma bouche une seule seconde. J'ai savouré le gout délicieux de sa sueur salée. J'ai accidentellement fini de déchirer le déshabiller de Bella dans l'enlèvement de celui la.

_Oh, bien. Ca valait le coup_

Je l'ai roulé en boule et l'ai jeté à travers la chambre. Je l'ai embrassé de son estomac jusqu'à son sein gauche. Je l'ai pris dans ma main droite et ai commencé à le masser, passant mon pouce sur son mamelon. J'y ai mis ma bouche, le léchant, suçant, pinçant et l'aimant complètement.

Ma main gauche a commencé à travailler sur le sein droit de Bella et ma bouche son sommet. Tandis qu'elle été tout aussi perdu dans les sensations qu'elle recevait, ma main droite a voyagé de son estomac à sa source chaude.

Elle a arqué son dos a criée encore plus alors que je glissé mon doigt en elle. Je l'ai pompé avec moi doigt tandis que je continuer à travailler ses seins, ma main massant le droit et ma bouche suçant le gauche. J'ai inséré un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième. J'ai agité mes doigts à l'intérieur, provoquant ses nerfs intérieur, la faisant pleurnicher et gémir dans de divers tons. Je suis un pianiste, elle est mon instrument.

Bella a commencée à pleurnicher quelque chose que je supposer être de réels mots. Je me suis penché prés de son oreille, « Qu'est-ce que c'était Bella ? » Elle a pleurnichée quelque chose que je ne pouvais distinguer, « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai pas tout à fais compris.» Elle a pleurnichée « S'il te plait » J'ai bougé mes doigts plus rapidement et les ai fais glissé au plus profond, la faisant arquer, « Quoi ? » Elle à fermer ses yeux et à gémi, « S'il te plait » J'ai poussé mes doits entièrement jusqu'à mes articulations, « Plus fort !» Elle c'est arquer encore plus et à criée, « S'il te plait Edward, encore, ah ! » Elle a atteint son premier orgasme. J'ai souri triomphant et ai enlevé mes doigts, les ai mis dans ma bouche, léchant son jus délicieux.

J'ai atteint le tiroir de la table de chevet à coté de notre lit et ai sorti un préservatif. J'ai ouvert l'emballage, le déchirant avec mes dents et ai enlevé le préservatif, pour ensuite jeter l'emballage. J'ai fait glisser le latex avec mes doigts et me suis placé a son entrée. Ma tête à facilement glissée en elle. J'ai pris son visage en forme de coupe d'une main, gardant l'autre sur sa cuisse et l'ai embrassé doucement, lentement et ai soigneusement inséré ma longueur en elle.

_« Bella »_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir son nom ; elle était tellement serrée et chaude. Je suis seulement entré au niveau de la moitié de ma longueur et me suis lentement retiré, laissant seulement ma tête à l'intérieur. Alors j'ai poussé, entrant plus profondément et me déplaçant légèrement plus vite. A chaque poussé j'entrais plus profondément en elle. Une perle de sueur a roulé en bas de son cou. Je l'ai rapidement lapé avant qu'elle ne tombe sur l'oreiller.

Bella à gémi, « Plus vite, Edward plus vite, s'il te plaiiiiiiit » J'ai souri et ai accédé à sa demande. Je pousser de plus en plus vite en elle. J'allais entièrement à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que mon bassin claque contre sa peau. Les gémissements venant de sa gorge sont devenues plus fort et plus désespérés et ses parois intérieurs ont commencé à se serrer. Je me suis penché à son oreille et ai chuchoté, « Viens pour moi Bella ; viens maintenant ».

Son dos c'est arqué et elle a libérée un cri orgasmique puissant alors que ses parois intérieurs se sont serrées. J'ai poussé ma longueur entièrement en elle et ai hurlé le nom de mon amour dans l'orgasme le plus doux que j'ai jamais éprouvé.

Nous étions ensemble, toujours enlacé, haletant de se bonheur pur. J'ai respiré et lui ai soufflé, « Je t'aime ».

Elle a pris mon visage dans ses mains et m'a embrassée, « Je t'aime »

J'ai attendu d'être complètement mou avant de me retirer .J'ai enlevé le préservatif et l'ai jeté dans la poubelle à coté du lit.

Je me suis couché sur le lit, mon bras gauche derrière ma tête et le droit enveloppant Bella tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule. Par la fenêtre je regarder le soleil se coucher a l'horizon, nous laissant dans instant magique entre jour et nuit.

J'ai inhalé profondément et ai soupiré, « WOW, c'était une agréable surprise Bella ! »

Elle a commencé à dessiner des cercles sur ma poitrine et à ri sottement, « Ce n'était pas la surprise ».

J'ai haussé mes sourcils et l'ai regardé, « Oh ? Et alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle a remontée son visage avec expression sérieuse. Elle a légèrement souri et m'a embrassé.

Elle a pris ma main et a appuyé ma paume contre son estomac.

« Je suis enceinte ».

******

Voila !!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensées !!!

Ciquez, Cliquez le petit bouton vert !! Merci

A bientot ...


End file.
